


100-Word Challenge: Star Wars Edition

by Seyasoya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober2017, More tags to be added in the future, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 131
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: The stories of the galaxy, far, far away - summed up in 100 words...This is a compilation of many a 100-word challenges. I originally write this on pad paper, in school. A friend suggested me to post it somewhere. I chose to put it on this wonderful website, Archive of Our Own.Cheers, and enjoy.





	1. Fly-away-boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've bumped up the rating to T, because I felt that some oneshots were too mature for "General" Audiences.
> 
> I'll try not to curse, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han and Leia separate because: Kylo Ren and Luke.
> 
> (((WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT KYLO RENNNNN)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of studying for a Spanish quiz (yes, a Spanish quiz, Homecoming fans) -and- finishing my other Star Wars work (insert link to Health and Sand here), I've decided to write this and four other chapters now and let it sit here for a month before the Archive deletes it. Great, a one-month deadline for my other book.
> 
> When I finally get to publishing all of this, enjoy.

"I've loved you since I've laid eyes on you, flyboy. Don't go."

The room fell silent. Han had his few bags over his shoulders. Leia was an emotional wreck.

"We can bring Ben back. Our little Ben, whom we've raised all these years, and Luke from his guilt. Please stay."

It was as if she transformed into her youthful self, pleading with him on Hoth. Leia started to cry. Han has not seen her tears in years.

"Please, Han. I know it's only a short while, but please. Stay with me."

One last kiss.

"I know."

And the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I was too excited to not post this for a month. This draft might be deleted in a month, so I just did it...


	2. Is He with You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia while Darth Vader reveals to Luke that he is his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to "Is She with You?" by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL. Don't worry, though. I haven't suddenly converted into a Marvel and DC fan.
> 
> They just happened to release movies in the same year, and we the public are catching on it.
> 
> Enjoy the drabble (or should I say, character study).
> 
> (Woah, every drabble is a character study.)

Leia was aboard the _Falcon_ , and its empty pilot seat. She was quietly patrolling Bespin with Lando, and a walking carpet.

She missed them both. Han was in carbonite, and Luke... she could feel Luke.

She felt immense fear. Something that was emanating throughout her body. Leia could feel that he was tense.

She tried reaching deeper, but all she could comprehend were emotions and pictures. The a thump on the floor, a short victory, and immense **PAIN**. "Agh," she mouthed to herself.

Then denial. Such bittersweet denial. She saw Luke in tears. giving it all up.

She wept too.


	3. Fictional Doppelgängers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Falcon crew crash on Earth.
> 
> Hint: It's late 70's. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt a friend of mine suggested to me. I also asked her to write a 100-challenge drabble on Rey meeting Spiderman (and taking into account that Spiderman is a huuuggge Star Wars fan).
> 
> I'll post that when she actually makes it. Eventually.

"Where the hell are we?" Han mumbled. His sweet little _Falcon_ crashed, with Luke, Leia and, Chewie.

"Looks like Naboo."

"But the coordinates are-"

"Luke, this isn't Naboo. We're somewhere in wild space."

They exited the _Falcon_ to see a concrete jungle behind the misleading forest.

"What the hell?" Leia spat.

They saw shirts with their ship, and faces on them. They saw lightsaber toys, but not even levitating transports!

"Harrison Ford, guys! Also, Carrie Fisher and Mark Hamill with Peter Mayhew!" people ran towards the _Falcon_ crew.

"Who the heck is a Harrison Ford?" Han muttered.

They ran for their lives.


	4. Inner Thoughts: Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Does Han really do all that for the money?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Purely_ a character study about Han. I understand the psyche of Leia, and also a bit of Luke, but Han's is something I rarely got to.

It was quite a lazy day on Echo Base. For Han, anyway.

Luke was on yet another life-or-death mission, and Leia was in a meeting with Mothma, Dodonna and Rieekan.

He leaned back in his swivel chair, creaking. He was now a general for the Rebels... why?

For the money, perhaps? He needed to pay of Jabba. Somehow.

No. For Luke. Chewie. The galaxy. Himself.

For Leia.

She came and went, eye-bags or none, cinnamons or none, but she was always in _denial_.

Such an insatiable, whiny, little princess. Han sighed with a smile.

_The ice princess thaws..._

 

 


	5. Skywalking on Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke and Leia see the Force ghost of Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt my friend gave me (the same friend who asked me to publish this, not that I didn't think of that before that person told me). 
> 
> (The same person who misspelled Anakin as "Annakin". Le gasp.)

"Father," he spoke.

Luke and Leia were in a blank room with a mysterious blue glow.

"My twins," Anakin smiled of pure joy.

"You are **no** father to me," she hissed. "You blew up my **real** planet, my **real** family. You don't ever deserve to... to..."

Leia leaked the tears she was holding back. She felt arms around her neck with a head behinds her, and omnipresent hands on her shoulders...

"You aren't the child of Darth Vader, but of _Anakin Skywalker_. C'mere; dry those tears away."

The Skywalker family gave each other a hug.

Then, the glow left them.


	6. Parts of a Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 9-year-old slave Anakin Skywalker meets his older Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend proposed me this prompt. It's a very interesting one. A slight trigger warning here, and be ready for some universe-breaking.

Darth Vader's Lambda cruiser had hyperdrive haywire.

He tried flipping every switch, but to no avail. He was going somewhere.

Those coordinates look familiar...

* * *

 

Anakin Skywalker had excitement when he heard a ship crash. _Finally, something to scavenge._

He ignored Waldo's demands and dashed to the sight. It's a ship he's never seen before!

Out emerging, was a black and tall figure.

* * *

 

Vader found himself walking in the sand he walked as...

...the boy standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" came Anakin.

"Your alter ego and worst nightmare."

With deep shame, he activated his lightsaber and killed him.


	7. Mr. and Mrs. Organa-Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han proposes to Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever have a feeling that sometimes you need just a word or two for an entire idea? Yeah, I feel that too. No? That's sad. 
> 
> That's what I felt when I wrote this.
> 
> It's pretty rubbish, but enjoy anyways.

"You really didn't have to do all this," Leia smiled.

"But I did," Han chuckled.

They were on the Falcon, amidst asteroids.

It felt strange however. They were just on Corellia, then here on Alderaan's coordinates. Wait-

it all clicked in her mind.

"Leia, I first got annoyed when I saw you. But as time went on, you became the light-side to my dark-side. My sweetheart." They held hands.

"Leia Organa... will you be my wife?" he kneeled down and got a gold band.

"Yes!" they hugged and slipped rings on their fingers.

"I love you," he chirped.

"I know."


	8. Inner Thoughts: Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke is fascinated by mist throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever have a scenario where you start drawing on mirrors because there's fog? Ever happened to you? Cause it happened to me. Still happens.

"Luke!" the sound of Aunt Beru filled the bathroom. "Don't play with mist. You know how much water we can harvest out of it."

His aunt cleaned his body with a towel while he was dragging his finger across the mirror. "I'm making a spaceship across space!" he smiled.

"Oh Luke, always dreaming of flying away."

* * *

 

Decades later, the humidity formed a cloud on Luke's mirror. He dragged his pointer across, and made pictures, while fitting his black suit.

He didn't have a thing for art, but he had a thing for vivid imagination.

Luke drew a _Falcon_ , flying away.


	9. "Cousins"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mark Hamill's cousins - Luke Skywalker and the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from one of the Muppet Shows where Luke Skywalker and Mark Hamill were "cousins". Now, to add the Joker in...
> 
> Also: the time when Mark Hamill voiced both Luke and Joker having a convo - the video's on YouTube.

"Why'd I even bother to bring the both you you in the same room?" Mark Hamill sighed.

Him, Luke Skywalker, and the Joker stood in the same room.

"Luke! It's me! Heehee! The Clown Prince of Crime, and also your father-"

"No! That's not true - that's impossible!"

"Get used to it, kiddo! BWAAAHAHAHAH!"

Out of anger, Luke activated his lightsaber and started attacking the clown. Joker pulled the trigger of his machete, Luke barely managing to keep up.

"Aw, come on guys! We're cousins! Actually, though... Go guys go! Fight to the universe-breaking death!"

Mark eventually got bored and died.


	10. Parts of a Self #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo Ren meets his younger self - Ben(jamin Chewbacca) Solo. Actually, vice-versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Benjamin Chewbacca Solo thing is from a fanart. It's when Han goes up to Kylo on Starkiller Base. Yeeeeee

Somehow, Ben Solo got transported into the gloomy future.

Clutching a Vader plushie, he approached a tall, black, curly-haired man that was Kylo Ren.

"Mister?" Ben asked.

The man turned around, revealing a hideous face and scar.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?"

"Your _parents_ are **dead**."

"My uncle Luke and Chewie?"

"They have all disappeared. You have _no_ one left."

Kylo Ren winced at the thoughts.

"Then, what about me?" Ben's face was truly scared and scarred.

"Ben Solo..." Kylo hesitated.

"Yes?" Kylo Ren looked as his younger self with compassion.

"Ben Solo is now dead."

 


	11. Fictional Doppelgängers #2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The _Falcon_ crew (minus Chewie) meet up with the Earth actors. Actually, vice-versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vice versa thing might be thing a trend, huh?

Carrie found dirt in her mouth when she woke up. "What the hell? Gary? Mark? _Harrison_?"

She looked around, saw trees, and the other two. No Gary. "Mark? Do you know where we are?"

"Judging by white armor there, we're in Endor's moon in _the_ galaxy far, far away."

Harrison sighed. "How the..."

"Freeze!" came a familiar female. "Who are you?"

"Hi heroes of the Rebellion," Carrie smiled sardonically. "I'm Carrie Fisher, with Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford, your Earth actors!"

"Huh?" Luke was confused.

"We're old you, from Earth," Mark replied.

"Kriffin' impostors," Han sighed-

_The author woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I can imagine '90s-'00s Carrie saying that. I _swear_.


	12. Inner Thoughts: Han #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han Solo somehow survives the attack on his life - and the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just - THE FEELS. Slight trigger warning, guys.

Han Solo's eyes open.

The feeling of pain first gets to him. The pain on his stomach hole, and the pain of betrayal.

His hand trembles. He strikes against the black wall.

His stomach pains more.

It's dim and compressed. He can't see anything beyond wood, and a hole...

Han kicked the coffin wide open, revealing the cool climate of Corellia, in a graveyard.

"This is how it feels like to be dead, huh?" his coarse voice echoed throughout gravestones.

* * *

 

Leia Organa felt a presence she has not felt since...

 _Stop it_ , she thinks. _Han's_ dead. _He's never coming back._


	13. Not One, Not Two But Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How Rey came to tie three buns in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came randomly to me yesterday. If you'd like to suggest prompts, feel free to do so in the comments.

Rey ran away.

They've abandoned her. Left a little kid to rot in the desert. Her legs took her as far as possible.

She had a hair-tie on her wrist. She tied her hair into a messy bun.

Better for running.

* * *

 

Scavenging scrap for rations was difficult. Her bun was bouncing around. _Distracting!_

So in her AT-AT, she looked for another hair-tie, and decided to tie her hair in buns. Two.

* * *

 

People mistaked her buns for some hero of an old Rebellion. She was no hero.

So she looked for another hair-tie and tied another bun.

The more, the easier.


	14. A Master, and an Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke and Rey face off First Order Stormtroopers. Luke fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, guys. So much angst. Get ready.

Luke Skywalker and Rey were meditating on the Force when stormtroopers swarmed their quarters.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" came a commander.

They turned around, got hold of their lightsabers, standing on fighting stances.

Stormtroopers shot master and apprentice, but they blocked. The First Order started fainting to the ground, blue and green swirling.

The green stopped.

"Master!" She scurried to him, blaster bolts stopping. She pressed down on his heart, trying to stop the bolt from-

"Bring the balance back..."

Luke breathed his last.

Out of anger, she grabbed his lightsaber, swirls coming back viciously.

Rey dropped them and cried.


	15. Sufferer and Sufferee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo Ren slowly kills himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL guys I need more sequel prompts. This is a depressing one. Suicide is mentioned, but not done. If this gets you triggered, please step away.

 

Kylo Ren tasted blood when he woke up.

His bed stained red, his body burning from scars. He was on fire, like his grandfather before him.

Kylo itched to scratch them again.

He thought of his parents. The mother he abandoned, sided against, and the father he stabbed squarely in the chest.

He thought of the life he leaded. The turn to the dark side, his new master Snoke, the slaughter of his former master's academy, the further descent into madness-

_Kylo was broken, and broken he'll forever be._

He activated his crossguard. "Time to do it all over again."


	16. Inner Thoughts: Han and Leia (Han #2b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han and Leia "reunite" after the destruction of Starkiller Base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same universe as the other "Inside Thoughts: Han #2". Enjoy.

Han Solo's black clothes faded against Corellia's dim lights.

He saw a man about to take off, hand held him at finger-point. "Take me to D'Qar. Now."

The man stepped back. "Okay, okay, mister..."

"Han Solo."

* * *

 

"Nice knowing you, Hero of the Rebellion."

Han nodded, and instantly, everyone's eyes looked at him.

The Resistance found him alive.

* * *

 

"Leia!"

Her eyes watered. "I thought you were dead..." She smiled. "You're here..."

"I am-"

Leia woke up to the sounds of reality. the alarm clock, the bed sheets, cramped berth. _Stop denying_ , she thought. _He's_ never _coming back._

She slapped herself, hand trembling.


	17. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Poe Dameron talks to (himself?) Finn while he's recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some sequel content. A friend of mine asked her friend (also my friend) to make a Finn x Poe Oneshot. Here you go!

"Oh Finn," Poe mumbled. "Pushing too hard to be the best he could be."

Poe Dameron started into suit Finn (formerly FN 2187) was recuperating in. He stared into his shut eyes.

"Remember the time we crashed together, and you took my jacket? It really looked good on you." He smiled.

He touched the white bacta suit. "Finn, I've loved you since we panicked on that ship. You fight for what is right, n-not for what you've knowned." He touched the glass. "Thank you."

Instantly, the dark-skinned man woke up with a jolt. "Oh Force, what happened?"

Poe smiled. "Lots."


	18. Inner Thoughts: Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia gets her own lightsaber. (And making Carrie's _Colbert_ wish come true.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this way back, but i forgot to publish it. :P  
> These aren't in chronological order in terms of when i write it (but does it _really_ matter?

She was meditating again.

With Luke's watchful eye, Leia, her kyber crystal, and the other parts hovered in mid-air. She reached out to the Force, tapping into both sides.

She felt a lightning bolt throughout her body. She was part of the light, but felt constricted. She was part of the dark, but felt addicted.

She needed the balance of both, red and blue making...

All the parts were moving, like they knew what to do. The crystal was last. With all of her concentration, the hilt was finally complete.

She touched the floor, and activated a purple haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line gave me an excuse to reference "Purple Haze" by the Jimi Hendrix Experience. :D)


	19. A Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mark Hamill's new guardian angel - Carrie Fisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom-shakalaka. Because we need more Carrie in our lives. And also Mark.
> 
> And Harrison Ford?

Mark Hamill stared into the gloomy walls.

She was _gone_. His space twin - here, and that galaxy far, far away. _Carrie_.

Suddenly, a blue glow appeared in front of him.

 _Am I now Luke?_ he thought.

"No, you're still Mark," glow-y said.

"Carrie?!?"

"It's me. Your guardian angel. Who'll annoy you for the rest of your life. And no; I didn't want to annoy Billie or Harrison; they're too precious to annoy. That leaves me with you," she sighed sardonically.

"Huh."

"Are you kidding? That's all I get-"

A knock on the door.

"Mark? It's Harrison. You talking to yourself?"


	20. You Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Qui-Gon Jinn speaks to Darth Vader in the meditation chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set vaguely in between after Rogue One and before A New Hope.
> 
> Filled with Qui-Gon being slightly more sassy than usual...

Darth Vader's mask was removed, seeing the white meditation chamber.

He could see with his own eyes, hear his own breathing, and feel a presence he hasn't felt since...

"Anakin..."

"Qui-Gon Jinn, that name no longer means anything to me."

"Only a Sith deals with _such_ absolutes." A Force ghost appeared.

"You are a delusion, Qui-Gon. A ghost."

"You are a delusion, Vader. A ghost."

Then, the Force ghost continued to speak. "Anakin, you can still turn back from the Dark Side. Like I have."

"I am not you."

"Oh, but you will be."

Qui-Gon Jinn left, leaving Vader confused.


	21. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han is snoring, and Leia couldn't sleep. So she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S _SOOO_ FLUFFYYY! Please, I need more fluffy prompts :D!
> 
> And **no** , this isn't titled after the Chainsmokers song.

_It feels good to be with another man_ , Leia thought.

Here she was, cuddled up with a tired yet handsome Han Solo. Admittedly, she found him cute and still cocky when he snored.

And yet, she couldn't sleep.

So many things were on her mind; the many bills to be signed, the conferences, the outreaches...

Republic building did get tiresome.

But she found herself looking up at the ceiling, against the Coruscanti night sky, and at him.

She remembered the days of the Rebellion, the smell of blaster ashes, the adrenaline.

And the hope.

She turned and cuddled him closer.


	22. "Destiny"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FN-2187 believes wholeheartedly in the "truths" the First Order "supplied" him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A character study for FN-2187, now Finn.
> 
> It's very easy to grasp what his values were before the Battle of Jakku. I, however, am exploring it in 100 words.
> 
> Enjoy.

FN-2187 panted.

He was sitting with FN-2199. He just completed his Stage Four Training Session with his comrades, that lasted for a full month.

He was exhausted, but aching for more. To reach up in the ranks. To become one with his fellow stormtroopers. To propel the mighty First Order into galactic rule.

And he’d be very proud to be one of them.

He knew he was doing the right thing. He had to finish his training fast. He would be having his first mission in a few weeks!

He rose up and scurried to continue.

It was his destiny.


	23. Agreed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke likes rock, Leia likes pop, and Han is fine with anything, but they agree on one genre- rather, one _composer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU:  
> \- Luke and Leia know they're Skywalker twins  
> \- Chewie isn't in the car  
> \- The car is the Millenium Falcon.

Han, Luke, and Leia were in the Falcon. Han under the wheel, “Hey, what should we play?”

“Pop-”

“Waste of your time, Leia.”

“No; it’s the current. The now. Not stuck in a time machine like you.”

“Are you trying to disregard the genres like jazz, folk, and blues, that make up this diverse genre known as rock? Huh?”

“Luke, pop blends in all these things-”

“No. They’re just computer noises. Rock is  _ real _ -”

“Will you two stop bickering already?” Luke and Leia’s “debate” was interrupted by Han. “Can we just listen to John Williams?

...the twins nodded like children.


	24. The Catwalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anakin and Padmé get two cats. Or: cat!Luke and cat!Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very long story as to how I made this prompt, but basically, my sister and I were talking: notebooks. My sister asks about my Darth Vader filler notebook, and then about my Steno notebook, and then others' individual notebooks, and Cattleya is a notebook brand they often buy from. Said brand is mispronounced by me as Catelya. My sister corrects me and ponders on the name. "Cattleya... cat Leia!" and a prompt is born.

"Cats?" she remarked.

"Yeah, cats. Because we both can't conceive little babies, we can try something else," he smiled.

Anakin and Padmé were in an animal shelter, looking for a cat.

But there was something about those two there that...

"I want those two!" they both said, and giggled.

A shelterer came to the Skywalkers. "Hello! These two kittens... we've gotten them yesterday, and are inseparable. They don't have names..."

"Luke, Leia," Padmé pointed at the beige male and brown female respectively.

"That's wonderful, Padmé," Anakin smiled genuinely. "We'll take them."

They, eventually, left with the twins in their arms.


	25. Parts of a Self #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo Ren still has that Ben Solo inside him after _that_ confrontation with _that_ man on _that_ base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more depressing Kylo Ren. Yay?

_What happened to you?_

"Who's there?" Kylo Ren furrowed his brows.

_You know who I am. You simply deny that I'm here._

"Because you are not!" He activated his lightsaber and scarred the wall. "You are dead! A **ghost**!"

 _Why did you kill our father?_ Ben Solo digressed.

"He isn't my father. He is a stranger to me."

_To you. Not us._

"You, are dead. You are a distant memory. You know nothing of what I've gained from the Dark Side.

 _You will_ never _be as evil as Darth Vader._

Ben Solo vanished. For now...

Kylo scarred the wall again.


	26. The Analects of (Yoda) Confucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A book, Luke discovers. Not seen before, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came to me during English. One of my friends said something about it, and now I'm writing a story about it.

Luke walked on that same swampy planet he trained it decades ago. The same green, stench, and hut.

He walked inside; the place was in shambles. Looking around, he discovered a book he's never seen before.

He picked up the handwritten piece. The Analects of Confucius...

The learner scrolled through it.

* * *

 

"Seldom associated with true virtue, a plausible tongue and fascinating expression is."

"Better to be sincere than punctilious in mourning, it is."

"Labor lost, learning without thought is. Intellectual death, thought without learning is."

"Yoda, translated by."

Clutching the manuscript, Luke left, wanting to know more about this, "Confucius".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gives me an excuse to put in some Yoda-speak version of English.
> 
> I'll cite the source later...


	27. He Has It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han _does_ have the Force. If anything, it explains _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Han was Force-sensitive (canonically), it would've been shrouded by Luke and Leia's count. 15,000!

_There must be an explanation._

Han, for all that smuggler swag, is Force-sensitive.

“Oh my,” Luke checked the midichlorian count. “7,500. How could we have never known?”

“Because it was all under our noses,” came Leia. “You know, I know a thing or two about discovering…”

The door opened, revealing defected rebels.

“We’ve had enough,” they said. “The Empire would’ve been more stable, had you not crash it down! If you don’t wanna join ‘em, beat em!”

“Goddamn it.” With swift action, Han did a little Force push that made them stumble.

He got his blaster and shot first.


	28. Rebel, Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rey is transported to Scarif, 0 BBY. She meets a certain female rebel, about to be shot at by an Imperial in white clothes and a white cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is from the song, _Rebel Rebel_ by David Bowie.
> 
> Yay!

Rey wanted to panic.

Her lightsaber training was cut short by a Jedi holocron malfunction. Gripping the unactivated hilt, she looked around.

Blaster bolts flied the sky, X-Wings and TIEs littering said sky, and she was on a tower, in the midst of said sky.

She peered around, and found a girl at gunpoint, clutching a holopad.

"Put the plans down, _dearie_. Surely, a blow to the head hurts."

Rey had to do this. She ran up, behind the white-cloaked wonder. With a stab to the stomach, the Imperial fell, lifeless.

"Thank you. Jyn Erso. I rebel. You are...?"

"Someone."


	29. A Dependency to No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm one with the Force, and the Force is with me," the monk says.
> 
> ...but where does he get it from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first Chirrut Îmwe oneshot!
> 
> In my timezone, I, had unfortunately, not been able to post yesterday, so I'm publishing two chapters.

Chirrut Îmwe may have finally found the answer.

He was always an outsider - never fitting in with the past Jedi traditions, and yet, he would _never_ entertain thoughts of being a dark side user.

Being in-tuned with the Force, by himself, seemed like a good idea.

* * *

Chirrut walked the streets of Jedha, mindlessly thinking.

He was with no group to call his own. Just him, the Force, and whatever path the galaxy chooses for him.

The lone wanderer cleared his mind, feeling his interdependency with the Force, sandals against pavement.

He was, completely blind, after all. But not without hope.


	30. Marching Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jyn suddenly has these... Force powers. She grabs Chirrut's staff and marches forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might break canon timelines, but still.

Jyn Erso needed to get those plans.

She hugged Chirrut's body one more time before his eyes closed, stormtroopers advancing.

She still felt that aura that was around Chirrut. She grabbed his bo staff, but it clinged to her like a magnet.

Jyn marched forward.

No matter how many bolts were shot, they passed through her. She leapt on top of each trooper, knocking them out.

_What were these powers?_

Clenching the wooden staff, another wave of Imperials dashed to the scene. The transmission tower was just behind them

It was time to save the galaxy.

Jyn Erso marched forward.


	31. Missing Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harrison Ford is interrupted by a very emotionally distressed General Leia. They both have their loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite depressing, the prompt is, don't you think?
> 
> It will get even more deep...

When Harrison Ford opened the door, it revealed General Leia, her Resistance uniform crumpled, and her eyes wet.

"C-L-leia?"

"Ha-harrison?"

They embraced.

"I'm just here to let you know, I'm sorry for..."

"It's ok-"

"Harrison, I mean it. I was her; she was me."

"I'm also, very sorry for what happened to-"

"You better be." Leia's eyes turned into rage and anger. "You asked J.J. to _kill him off_! Look where I've gone! Luke! Ben! Chewie! Everyone else!"

Harrison sighed, Leia Force-pushing him slightly. "That's why I-"

Leia hugged him. "I miss him..."

His shirt dampened. "Miss her too..."


	32. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke and Leia switch bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awkward... I haven't posted in two days...
> 
> rest in peace, gender-specific pronouns. they shall be used loosely here.

"What the hell?"

Leia woke up to a man's chest, sandy blond hair...

Shockingly, in Luke's body!

"She" could feel the Force flowing through his taut muscles. "She" tried grabbing his holopad with the Force.

...It worked!

* * *

 

Luke jumped when "he" looked at "his" body.

"He" inhabited "his sister's" slim figure, her long hair, ...and her boobs.

"He" poked it. Huh, he thought.

* * *

 

"Luke?" It felt weird calling "his" own name, but it felt nice. In her rich voice. Her defiance. Realism. Hope.

"Oh, thank the Force you're here. So...

"How the kriff did we end up switching bodies, _Leia_?"


	33. The Catwalkers #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anakin and Padmé take care of cat!Luke and cat!Leia. They made the good choice.

Day One. Padmé had senatorial duties, so Anakin would be snuggling tight with Luke and Leia.

Or so he thought.

Instead, Leia started scratching Anakin's already-unkempt hair, and Luke _almost_ tore Padme's elegant dress.

Well, maybe just a little rip.

* * *

 

Day Twenty-Eight. Padmé smiled as the twins played, loosely playing some Jedi-and-princess thing. 

Another feline watched from above. Leia scorned him and his hairy compatriot. The friend purr-growled.

...When suddenly, Luke stared at Anakin's wherever-it's-at-saber, and it levitated off the ground.

Padmé and Leia's eyes dilated, feline and friend just stood there, and Anakin's jaw dropped when he came in.


	34. A Suggestion, An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia has Republic-building to do, and is _stressed_. However, she doesn't call that nerfherder for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister and I are multitasking. We have a computer mouse each, and are fighting over the mouse pointer.
> 
> Rest in peace, myself.

She gripped the pen, not wanting to leave ink dribbles on the paper.

She scanned the bill one more time. _Republic Act 1138. Parent-children accord. Section VI. All children of a war criminal must pay off their parent's crimes, biological parent or otherwise._

It felt like this bill was clearly against and with her. She loathed her _biological father_... yes, but he still was hers and her brother's...

Brother...

She called him. He looked at his sister's desk, mountains of papers.

"Should I sign it?" she'd said.

"You may want to revoke some things..."

That conflict in her abruptly broke.


	35. The Catwalkers #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke and Leia - cat!Luke and cat!Leia have kitty tantrums. Anakin and Padmé _almost_ didn't make the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys lol i'm listening to Bond. James Bond. While I'm typing this.

The Skywalker house was a complete disaster.

"Battle scars" filled the house, to the Skywalkers' shock. Padmé wanted to sign anti-cat laws, and Anakin...

Oh, Anakin's eyes were turning yellow...

Leia tried scratching Luke, him barely managing to keep up, fighting in the kitchen, balcony, and of course, right in front of their owners' laps.

Anakin had enough. He activated his lightsaber, attempting to make peace...

...which did not work. The lightsaber went to Luke, charring Leia's fur. She screeched in pain.

But Luke couldn't bear it. He shoved the lightsaber back into Anakin's hand, and hugged his twin instead.


	36. The Catwalkers #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan visits the twin cats. Cat!Leia has it, too. You know what it means.

"Snips should be here by now..."

The door of the Skywalker house opened to reveal not Ahsoka, but Anakin's master:

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ahsoka's ship got caught in traffic," the Jedi Master said. "Who are these furry felines here?"

"Luke and Leia. Luke's Force-sensitive!"

Obi-Wan paused. "If you say so, hand me a ball..."

He approached the blond cat, and looked at his eyes. "Luke. Grab the ball. Use the Force."

Luke, despite not knowing Standard Basic, reached out and tried grabbing it from Obi-Wan's hand.

...when it flew out of Luke's perception and into the paws of Leia.

"Both, then."


	37. Sunny Side Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han's manual on how to cook sunny side ups, _because_ Leia has never done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little fluff for you. Yay!

“Yup. Never in my life.”

“Well, kinda makes sense, considering you had  _ chefs _ , Your Worshipfulness. Kinda.”

Han smirked. “Let the cooking lessons commence.”

Leia grabbed an egg and proceeded to crack one against the flat table.

The insides spilled everywhere.

“Get a bowl first; crack it from there.”

She sighed, grabbing a bowl and, though shells spilled, cracked one nonetheless.

She poured oil, waiting a bit to heat the pan.

Leia grabbed the bowl and poured it in. “Wasn’t the shape I was hoping for…”

“You’ll get better. Salt on the yolk makes it taste good.”

She sprinkled with care.


	38. Congratulations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia thanks a certain someone through the Force...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friend of mine suggested this!
> 
> Lol, I got the title from Post Malone's song of the same name.
> 
> Kids, don't watch it. Everyone else, do.

It was the day before Scarif Day, in the New Republic. Leia Organa looked up at the statue of the team that retrieved _those_ plans.

Rogue One.

She felt a wandering... _something_ around the statue of Jyn Erso-

Leia concentrated hard on the Force, until...

"Hello, Princess."

"Hello, rebel Erso."

Leia smiled as the figure of Jyn, still young, hovered over her own statue.

"The official day won't be until tomorrow, but I just want to thank for what you did. The republic wouldn't have been..."

"No need for formalities anymore... princess? Senator? Anyway, you're welcome." And Jyn smiled cheerfully.


	39. The Catwalkers #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The cat twins, out of whatever reason, loses track of honorable Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My non-Star Wars sister gave me this prompt! Yay!

"Come on, cats. Anakin asked me to take you around."

Luke and Leia were trotting, with Obi-Wan, across Coruscanti ground. NOT high ground.

Neon and yellow illuminated the otherwise dim ground, the sky a gray haze. Obi-Wan, however, saw none of that.

Instead, he saw what looked like Satine, the love of his life from Clone Wars days...

He ran towards the figure, leaving them confused.

...

They haven't seen Obi-Wan in _hours_.

Back to back, the twins looked at both sides. ("Where could Keno-be?!?")

("Luke. Seriously.")

 _That's_ when Leia spotted him. ("There!")

Obi-Wan was blushing in embarrassment.

"It wasn't her..."


	40. Date of a Millennium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han takes Leia on an... _unconventional_ date. Modern AU.

"Han, _why_ did you pull over the Falcon?"

"Trust me, Your Worshipfulness. This is gonna be the date of a millennium."

Two tickets mystically appeared from Han's pocket.

"I got us some David Bowie," he smiled.

Leia eyes lit up.

...

He chuckled.

Leia was dancing, forgetting the world, almost about Han - just the music, from this wonderful (androgynous?) artist.

Her favorite song came out: Rebel Rebel. From composed and collected "princess" to avid fanatic.

"Honestly, Han, thank you. This is _way_ better than any restaurant could provide."

"You bet."

They locked lips.

_"You've torn your dress... ...face is a mess..."_


	41. Date of a Millennium #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han takes Leia, yet again, on an unconventional date. This time, however, baby Ben comes along.

"Han, he really wants to go. He won't stop crying when I leave him."

Said Han sighed. "Guess we'll smuggle him. S'what I do best."

* * *

He chuckled.

The guards weren't able to detect Bun, cooing in a black blanket in his bag. Good for two tickets.

* * *

When Leia brought out little Ben, he actually didn't mind the loud noises coming from Bowie's amplifiers.

Han smiled.

Here his family was, his own son enjoying the music he loved (and still loves) in their young days.

"I'd like to sing a song..."

That familiar riff came, and Leia's eyes lit up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the song is ;)


	42. Ice-Cold or Steeping Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke thinks of ice-cold and steeping hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got prompts? Comment down below!

When he exhaled, the icy atmosphere turned air to fog.

Luke marveled.

But the Hoth's coldness prickled his skin with goosebumps. It's still so foreign to him, unlike his home's climate: Tatooine.

The twin suns scorched his body and calloused hands, for nineteen years. Turned his skin brown, his life boring, and his ambitions, ambitious.

But now, on this ice cube, he couldn't help but feeling... scared. All this? Scary - a climate he's never experienced, an Alliance trying to stay alive-

He'll make it.

* * *

4 years later, Luke secretly thanked the second Death Star was in Endor's moon - _a forest_.


	43. Dark Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darth Vader enters _Tantive IV_. But, not in the way you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get weird, trust me.

The Rebel Alliance got ready. Darth Vader'd come any moment now...

Each soldier had the same thoughts: blasters ready to fire at a minute's notice, fear of being shot, and determination to stop the plans from getting away.

The blast doors opened.

Stormtroopers swarmed the ship; the action happened so quickly. Suddenly-

A great rumble shook _Tantive IV_ , outer space opened, and Darth Vader descended, riding a unicorn.

 _Where_ did they get a unicorn?

Crushing the remaining Rebels' throats, Vader's rainbow unicorn trampled on them, disregarding the bodies on the floor.

So much "innocence" for _such_ a menacing Sith Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a "WTF?!?" kind of oneshot...


	44. Social Studies: Star Wars Edition - Galactic Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Describe the Galactic Empire as a trade empire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a wonderful SocStud (History) teacher. Let's just call her Ms. L. She makes us write thesis statements, then a sentence per adjective to back up our thesis. 
> 
> And, every time I start writing one of these oneshots, I write the word prompt, and people automatically think it's SocStud-related. Laugh out loud.
> 
> Now, for the best of both worlds...

The Galactic Empire was selfish, aggressive, and relied on the Tarkin philosophy to be a "trade" empire.

Non-existent Document One shows the Galactic Empire was selfish because they would get 100% of a deal, or the other party would face extermination.

Non-existent Document Two shows the Galactic Empire was aggressive because they would strive to conquer the entire galaxy, and even _blow_ _up_ a _planet_.

Non-existent Document Three shows the Galactic Empire relied on the Tarkin philosophy "force doesn't discipline, fear of force does" because it made the Empire very powerful.

* * *

 

"Organa, bad essay. F-."

Leia became _very_ indignant. Very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really care about timelines or canon divergences here.


	45. "Fan"fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh dear, Luke discovers something mind-bogging: Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS don't. Judge. Wattpad isn't even mentioned - only implied.
> 
> Wattpad was the first publishing website I've discovered, ok? I only discovered Archive of Our Own because they had amazing stories compared to Wattpad. I think Luke would be in the same situation, too.
> 
> Sorry if I sounded a little freakish and paranoid, but I just wanna make sure we're all on the same page here, and that we're on level ground - OR SHOULD I SAY HIGH GROUND-
> 
> Peace.

_How_ exactly did he go from researching bulbs, to... this?

Luke Skywalker tried searching for those movies they made for the Galactic War.

Instantly, a (cess)pool of Han and Leia fanfiction entered his search results. He clicked on one.

"Holy crap, this definitely isn't us. Han's a cocky bastard, Leia's a whiny princess, and I'm just... there. Wow.

"You know what, though... I do need some of... _that_ in my system.

Luke made an account, clicked "Create" and started typing, grinning wider than X-wings.

And, of course, he _had_ to write HanLeia smut.

'Cause that's what third-wheeler friends do.


	46. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke Skywalker: Jedi Master, Tatooine moisture farmer - are the same. It's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I've had purely Luke for the more recent chapters, because I've always wanted Luke's perspective. You know, thrown into the Galactic Civil War, settling down as a Jedi Master, etc.
> 
> He isn't a Gary Stu, that's for sure.

He has gone a long way.

Luke Skywalker, the same boy who farmed for moisture on a backwater planet with his uncle and aunt-

-is the same boy who blew up the Death Star (no navicomputer needed!), the same man who helped crumble the mighty Empire, helped build the New Republic, turned back his father to the Light Side-

-is the same aging Jedi Master, locked up on a remote planet; the same weeping, regretful man, with the Force flowing through him, hidden under his gray robes.

He exhaled a shaky breath, wiping a tear.

...He wept at his naïveté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time my paragraphs in the editing view have surpassed one line.
> 
> YEEE BOIIII-
> 
> I use hyphens too often-


	47. A Word is Worth a Thousand Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A bittersweet goodbye - told through the format of a drama. Medieval AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't add the character names before what they say, like:
> 
> Character A: stuff stuff stuff  
> Character B: other stuff stuff
> 
> because that would count in the word count (does that even make sense?). I need more words guys, lol.

"Why, Princess, you'll be gone yet again."

"Indeed, Knight. Brother. Friend. The Rebellion requires my assistance; it would slowly disintegrate if I do not intervene."

"Of course, of course."

"I am entrusting you, with Captain Solo, and his ally Chewbacca, this kingdom."

"Do not fail me."

"With- pleasure, Your Highness."

"...Luke. You are hiding something away from me. I can feel it. What must be troubling you?"

"Your-Leia, I-i, I just... long for you to stay. I've missed the courageous, fierce leader that you are, disguised in senatorial duties, pompous traditions and a royal façade."

"I-i... must be off now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*


	48. As Light as Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Luke Skywalker - was a bender? (The Legend of Korra era - implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two parter! Wait for the second part. Hahahah.
> 
> Here's some sad filler to drown you in...

Luke Skywalker was one with the air. He walked on the sky.

It must’ve been the Force, it must’ve been the omnipresence of Ben, but airbending felt… natural.

He missed Leia, Han, and Chewie from back across the galaxy, but he tried being one with the world he was transported to, years ago.

There was always a longing to go back, to finish what he’s started, but still a sense to stay put.

The sun faded into the foreign sky, Luke sitting down, gusts of wind calmly engulfing the Force user.

He tried to make sense of this new world.


	49. As Light as Air #2 - His MInd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke has a delusion (of grandeur?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the filler.
> 
> Luke wanted to be back in the galaxy, so he makes his mind to be there.

“M-master Skywalker!”

“Yes?”

“I-I would like a match with you! To hone my skills!”

“Sure thing; just stand on the other side, and we’ll bow."

* * *

 

Gusts of air left Luke’s fingertips. He wasn’t as speedy as… _then_ , he dodged the firebender’s attacks, while shielding himself, and engulfing the Jedi in steam.

Engulfing his vision in steam.

He couldn’t concentrate on now. He always thought of the past. The friends he unwillingly abandoned. He could almost feel Leia, Han and Chewie behind.

But when he looked, they weren’t there.

He brought the fight back to the firebender.

\- And blinked his eyes.


	50. Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This, is Leia Organa. She's deeply torn apart, and her world's crumbled again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to believe Carrie Fisher's personality can be carried on the Leia's. They're very similar, if you ask me. -
> 
> ((THAT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE ONE IN THE SAME))
> 
> Also: woohoo! 50 chapters! Halfway hallmark!

Han's gone. I'd like to be gone with him.

I'm done with repeating history. The Rebellion? Oh, that's the Resistance. The Empire? Oh, the First Order! What a _wonderful_ surprise.

Oh, it's **not**. "Old man, who kicked butt in his youth,  killed (with lightsabers!) in a secluded area, with bystanders, by a dark-side user who sided with him before!"

What a _sensational_ Holonet scandal! _What_ a _pity_.

They've told me everything about it. And I'm mad. Mad that I hadn't have more time with Han. That we couldn't prevent another Vader - _our_ Ben.

Too bad the Force doesn't **fix** problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such colorful language.
> 
> -yeah, I must've abused the bold, italics and underline.


	51. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia is mad(ly in love with) at Han. Leia's POV.

How is this even possible? A billion emotions for just one man.

I'm mad.

I'm mad at Han for being so _indecisive_ \- don't like it here? Leave! I want to kiss his ass goodbye, but I also want to kiss him.

I'm mad for that handsome smuggler. He toys with my heartstrings with every "kriff", wink, and "Your Worship!".

Stop trying to flirt with me. Just love me instead.

Oh, hell. I'm sitting here in the _Millennium Falcon_ , with a walking carpet, a talkative translator, and that _damn_ Corellian.

Still mad. Still infatuated. Still infected with a disease called love.


	52. Drink: Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A beverage that, somehow, runs through the Skywalker family. It starts with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is a three-parter. I apologize that I was not able to publish yesterday. I'll make it up to you guys :D

Bitter, but beneficial.

It was scarce for Tatooine slave Anakin Skywalker's mom to have caf, much less him.

But when Shmi let her son sip, his eyes, suddenly, widened. He refueled, and was ready for whatever task their stupid owner, Watto, gave him.

A scarcity on the desert planet, caffe came from tropical and forest planets, with a-

bitter taste. Anakin could feel it on his tongue. Just like himself. He wanted risks and adventure when he had stability. He wanted freedom and prosperity, when there was easy.

He wanted a better life.

Anakin Skywalker and coffee: bitter, but beneficial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know if it's coffee or kaffe or whatever...
> 
> I'm going to stick with canon and use coffee.


	53. Drink: Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A beverage that, somehow, runs through the Skywalker family. Next up is Luke.

Luke Skywalker was scrambling for more coffee. Or in this case, stimcaf.

Echo Base was  _ freezing _ \- he hadn’t even  _ seen _ ice before, much less be resistant to its cool. Luke’s eyelids were threatening to close; sleep-deprived and shivering. His hands number than his farming days.

Just the feel of warm caf, its sweet aroma; and relieving taste, could wake the (martyr?) commander up.

With a  _ “hey, Skywalker!” _ , Captain Wedge Antilles gave him a cup of paradise. The sight of his friend, who helped him in the Battle of Yavin, gave him hope. Luke nodded and smiled.

Coffee gave Luke warmth.


	54. Drink: Bittersweet and Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A beverage that, somehow, runs through the Skywalker family. It ends with Be- Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren (Imperial) marched into his luxurious space aboard his spacecraft, clutching a cup of high-quality, Coruscanti-leel kaffe.

He gulped down the warm, brown kaffe against the view of empty space. It was burning his thread, and steaming his hands.

It tasted bittersweet, just like his soul.

He looked outside to the desolate nothingness.  _ Look at how far I’ve reached. The Jedi are all but extinct, I follow in my grandfather’s footsteps, and I have killed Han Solo… _

There was still a stubborn part of Kylo Ren that missed him.

He felt the aftertaste, and smashed the cup to smithereens.


	55. Maintain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia has a very valuable dueling lesson with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been pretty busy on other things. I promise to post more.

She knew they were just sticks, but it felt like the entire galaxy on her hands.

Leia was having another dueling practice with Luke. It was to develop her skills, but...

Parry after parry, she continued to fight back, but panting vehemently. It was another clash, staff against staff.

“Leia.” The voice of her brother. “Maintain yourself. Don’t let your circumstances control your mindset,” he says, looking at her in the eye.

Luke let go. “What is your objective in this duel?”

She paused.

“To hold ground.”

“Then stick to it.”

He moved to strike, but was blocked.

She smiled.


	56. All-white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from a wonderful list of four-word prompts from http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt !

It was another day aboard Echo Base. The intel, the surveillance, the stress.

Princess Leia was caught up in her own day.

Wearing an all-white getup (including the shirt), she stared at the map below her, while hiking a blizzard of thoughts.

But one stood out:

_ He’ll never know… _

How fittingly, General Han Solo strode with a smuggler’s grin on his face, and proceeded to approach Leia’s back, caressing her shoulders. “Hey, Princess…”

“Oh, it’s you again.”  _ Your clothes captivate me, General,  _ Leia mumbled.

“I heard that! Wait.  _ No way. _ Turn ‘round, Your Worship... Is that my shirt?!?”

She snickered.


	57. There are Still Nerds in Crises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke is stuck in a post-apocalyptic world - The Last of Us world.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

Luke Skywalker found himself in the California scorch, hunting for his faction's supplies, walking through an old alleyway.

Neither his blaster, nor lightsaber, was of any use anymore. They made too much noise. But a machete doesn't.

"What was it like with Vader?"

"Dennis, I didn't meet him when I blew up the Death Star."

"No, Bespin."

"What's that?"

"Oh, you're still on Hoth? Wow, I know more about-"

"Shh. Clicker."

"With light steps, Luke and Dennis aimed for the lone clicker.

"Are you stupid? Don't use a gun! It's noisy."

"But I'll shoot first!"

Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things this proves heheheh:
> 
> a) Human AI in The Last of Us lowkey sux on stealth  
> b) Luke still has his right hand  
> c) Star Wars and the Last of Us are kewl franchises.  
> d) In all seriousness, Han was _definitely_ the one who shot first.  
>  e) Dedicated fans will do _anything_ to reference their fandoms. Well, maybe not as much as risking their lives, but you get the picture.
> 
> And I swear I can hear the godly voice of Ackbar echoing throughout the alleyway, "IT'S A TRAP!"


	58. Galactic Failpire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Where the Empire somehow notice the events of WWII-torn Earth, and decide daddy Empire is bigger.

"Approaching the Solar System."

Grand Moff Tarkin tilted his head in slight confusion. "Might we take a look at... Earth?"

"Certainly, sir."

"And zoom in there."

What Tarkin and other officers saw were outdated guns and puny tanks, raised arms and black swastikas.

"Looks like a civil war. Sir, what would be your course of action?"

"Eliminate. I want  **peace** in _my_ galaxy. I don't wanted to take chances, General Veers.

"Captain, fire when ready."

The superlaser fired, the green beam hit-

It merely decimated a sliver of an archipelago.

"Right... It wasn't done recharging. Well, better luck next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear FDR mumbling: "Oh well, someone else did it already."


	59. The Catwalkers #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No amount of cat-quarrelling or quality food will dispose cat!Leia's loyalty to cat!Luke.

Luke and Leia were frolicking around the Skywalker home-

When an open window revealed another cat, jumping into the house.

_It was the same cat they saw from before._

With an aphrodisiac aura, he went up to Leia and showed her some delicious tuna. Now she hasn't seen _that_ in weeks.

But out came Luke from the kitchen, his paws handing some regular cat food, his body scratched from an earlier fight.

She glanced at both.

With a loud growl, she pushed the stranger to the side and cat-smirked, Luke simple food winning her loyalty over.

Leia licked his scars.


	60. A Sad Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sad smile and a numb pain.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"I just can't believe Ben's gone..."

"...I know. Come here."

The Princess of a planet that no longer exists, looked at the farmer of a family that no longer existed, dead in the eye.

Then she gave off a sad smile.

"I  _feel_ you. I've lost my planet, and my family."

"We've lost everything but ourselves."

They embraced as if they've known each other since birth. Luke was weeping under Leia's dress, her breathing a shaky breath.

When they pulled back, Luke gave her the same smile - of mourning and numbness.

She finally spilled the grieving tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aww... did the 80-year-old man you just met yesterday die? I mean, sorry if I didn't notice; I was a little busy thinking about my entire family, and the other 2 billion people from Alderaan who were just vaporized into dust about three hours ago."


	61. Scribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia has a knack for using ink on flimsi to her advantage. Han picks up.

Maybe he was a stalker, a fanatic; he didn't give a damn, because the journal was just too entertaining.

Seemingly mundane events became  **epic** under Leia's masterstrokes. Han smiled. "Chewie, shut up. Quality content here..."

["Watch your arms, Captain."]

"Haaannn! Where are youuu???"

When Leia walked in, Han grinned, lying down and reading her journal just the same. "Where's my-"

" _Oh, you scoundrel."_

"What?" he snickered. "Some stories you've got, Princess. Maybe we should publish it, ya know? 'The Princess Diarist-'"

"Shut up. This already kriffing happened before. Now. Give it back."

And all he could do was grin. "No."


	62. Sketches - Prequel of Scribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: With the four of them in the _Falcon_ , it's a bit of a surprise to Leia to who owns the sketchbook.

"Chewie, you know who owns this? Found it on the floor."

["No."]

Leia opened the from the floor. She saw sketches of...  _everything_. From the  _Falcon_ , planets, logos, to even...  _herself_...

She instantly recognized who that scoundrel owned it.

* * *

 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you... draw."

"Yes, Your Worship; you think ordinary people don't?"

"Ease the brakes."

"Let's make a deal. You don't tell anyone 'bout this, I leave you in peace, m'kay?"

He left the crew quarters.

_Damn he shouldn't have done that._

Because then, he'd only get frowning princesses as reference.


	63. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He loves her more than she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this on August 26, but then I kind of misplaced the transcript, so I finished it today. Hope you enjoy :D

Leia clutched the decades-old, unfinished letter, regretting missed time.

* * *

"I love you more than what I can express through saying. So I write.

"Why am I even doing this. I know you're wrapped around beside me, annoyed at the light of the lamp, but calmed down at the sound of flimsi against pen.

"Why me? You're the Princess of Alderaan, not to mention Darth Vader's daughter and Luke's brother. I'm a peasant smuggler.  _How_ exactly am I supposed to handle a princess?

"Look, sweetheart; I want to treat you right. I'm no angel; I was raised in hell. I only love-"

 


	64. The Catwalkers #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Padmé and Anakin are on a date. But it doesn't feel complete...

"Isn't it lovely? You knew; the park, the food, the candle, the night sky?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Uh... Padmé? Something wrong?"

Anakin looked at his wife in earnest. The date was wonderful, them sitting on the grass like they did all those years ago. But she felt... _something was missing_ , like-

"The cats."

They both laughed. "Yeah; actually, me too."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we had them around? Crawling around in the grass, and we'd play with them, and cuddle them, and-"

Anakin smiled. " Oh Padmé. A better date for sure."

They locked lips, laughing and smiling at their "childish" idea.


	65. Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Attack of the Clones deserves better scriptwriting (oh, and acting too). Here's my ~~version~~ attempt at the "Anakin rants about Tusken Raiders" scene.

"Ani?"

The sight of his love tormented the Padawan even more.

"Padmé, I can't... I could've... My mama's gone..."

"We all have things to lose-"

"No, but she didn't deserve, that. I could've... you know? They _all_ deserved it; all those _filthy **Tusken Raiders!**_ "

Anakin's wails filled the room. Padmé, clearly, was frightened.

"It's better if I were a piece of circuit, you know? No attachments, no suffering, no _pain_ -

"That junk is better at being a Jedi than me."

Anakin crushed the metal in his palms, feeling the jagged edges.

He threw it away, soiling Padmé's robes with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I watched Attack of the Clones two days ago. For what it could've been, it was filth. I wish it was better. Maybe even on par with ROTJ. But nope.


	66. The Catwalkers #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Our cat pooped."

"Padmé?"

"Hmm?"

"Leia pooped."

"Oh Ani. Here, let me... help... _HOLY KRIFF_!"

" _That's_ what I mean by, 'Leia pooped'."

Padmé  _screamed_ and dashed away. "Uh... Padmé? PADME?!?"

I will not even attempt to describe how filled with... _feces_ the room was.

* * *

When she strode back into the room, she wore a bodysuit with a helmet, grasping a tub of disinfectant. "Stand aside, Jedi."

He could barely maintain his laughter. "Sure thing, Senator..."

Leia shyly approached her... _kitted-out_ owner.

Padmé sighed. "It's ok, Leia..."

When they (she) finished cleaning, they all cuddled, even with Luke's clearly disgusted look on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it's my birthday tomorrow! This is the last chapter I'll publish as a *blank*-year-old!


	67. Happy? Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An experiment - and a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be read, left to right.
> 
> But honestly, it's up to you.

The chandelier flickered,

the candle flickered,

No candles flickered.

She had family,

she had a family,

she had no one.

She had gifts,

she had gems,

she had space.

The ballroom brightened,

their eyes lit,

dimly lit.

A young princess,

a seasoned senator,

a wistful leader.

She's dead hungry,

she's dead without him,

he's dead.

Where's the cake?

Where are the boys?

Where is my brother?

She loves her mom and dad,

She hates her father,

She hates herself.

Overjoyed.

Overwhelmed.

Over.

 

She closes her eyes.

 

She's laughing,

she's grinning,

she's weeping,

 

As she faintly murmurs,

"Happy birthday to me."


	68. Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She's reminded of things she doesn't know of.

A tingle.

She had a bad feeling about this sickening sensation. Voices called out, but they were merely voices.

A fire burning, an old man in... _pain_.

The work of ash from the flames, seeping a legacy they've only dreamed of.

The work of hope, crumbling from their hands, what they've fought _so hard_ to fight for, scrambling to bring it back - 

A gray fog emerged from the shining light, and the cold, empty darkness - 

Clutching a foretold destiny with a steady grip, hope illuminated, a figure emerging -

When she woke up, she was simply at a loss for words.


	69. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little things show big things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, Chapter _69_???
> 
> Don't worry, no smut. Of course not.

"Okay, rapid-fire questions. Favorite color?"

"Purple or white. Wookiees or Ewoks?"

"I hate Ewoks. Favorite time of the day?"

"Nighttime. Person you hate the most?"

"I was gonna say you, but it was Jabba the Hutt, you Huttslayer."

"Shut up."

"Favorite nerfherder?"

She sighed. "You...?"

"Aww, Your Worship; how nice," he grinned like the damn Corellian that he is. "C'mere."

They embraced, Han being incredibly, uncharacteristically sappy, Leia having eye rolls galore. But it felt nice too, like tension being released from their chests. Leia grinned.

"Oh Han. My nerfherder."

"I love you, my annoying, royal, wonderful sweetheart."

"I know."


	70. Kriff Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When two opposing forces start debating...

"Facts are better than mere feelings, Lord Vader."

"Feelings  _drive_ us, Mr. Spock."

"Then you must have deeply flawed reasoning."

"The human mind is more than your facts. Sadly, you are  _not_ human."

"I am human; I only have different evolutionary growth."

"Kriff off."

"One does not simply 'kriff off'."

"Mr. Spock, I grow impatient at your 'eloquence'. Take your crew and leave this Empire, or force retaliation."

"Perhaps your... retaliation be used otherwise? We are a peaceful organization, aimed at knowledge and exploration. After all, the needs of the many-"

"Kriff off, Star Trek."

Spock felt his throat crushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the characterization of Spock is off. I don't really know Star Trek well...


	71. Where Are You - A Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where are you?" "Here."

Curled up on a chair, Luke was wasted, having lost someone he'd known since a little baby (literally) -

Ben Kenobi.

Luke closed his wet eyes, trying to calm his emotions.

But the tears kept spilling.

He's never cried this hard before. When he lost his aunt and uncle, he just stared. But this,  _this -_

Who will teach him the Force? Who would be his mentor to help him save the galaxy?

With his little knowledge of this mysterious Force, he, somehow, called out.

["You left when I needed you most. Ben, where are you?"]

{"...Here."}

Blue faintly glowed the room.


	72. Where Are You - I've Just Not Seen a Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where are you?" No answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is partly a reference to The Beatles' [I've Just Seen a Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vm7lQ3EheY). Enjoy.

"Han? Where are you?"

"Here, sweetheart, fixing the hyperdrive."

"Again? I've got a-"

"Shush. Pass me the wrench."

Leia hovered over the scoundrel's head. "Here."

"Oh...!" Han turned around and took it. "Thanks," he grinned and pecked her on the cheek.

She just smiled.

* * *

The destruction of Starkiller Base made almost everyone in the Resistance base cheer and smile.

 _Almost_ everyone.

Here Leia was, despite the victory, slumped in her chair, forcing herself not to cry, reminiscing of the times - when Ben was still an angel, Luke was still around, and Han was still-

"Han? Where are you?"

No answer.

 


	73. Where Are You - Trying to Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where are you? ...in my life?"

He's been dreaming of her since he left the sand.

 _Attachments are_ _forbidden_ , they say. But how can he let go of his one attachment-

* * *

Anakin was in a lightsaber duel with his master, using his adept Form V - bringing the fight back.

He's bringing his one-sided love back.

His moves stalled while swimming in his thoughts. Obi-Wan had the high ground, his lightsaber inches from Anakin's face. Obi-Wan drew it back.

"Focus, Anakin."

But Anakin uncharacteristically chuckled and mumbled. "Where are you in my life?"

"Me? Oh, I'm  _right_   _here! -_ "

"No, not  _you_ ," he giggled as he sauntered away.

 

 


	74. Where Are You - Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where are you? Where _is_ you?"

"Ben, where are you? Where  _is_ you? All I see is a ghost in a shell."

"My name is  **not** -"

"Ben Organa-Solo. Or you don't  _want_ it to be?"

"Leia Organa, put me down this instant, or your puny Rebe- Resistance shall be crushed like flimsiplast!-"

"Wannabe Vader."

"How I wish I could crush your throat, as he did."

"You're nothing, Kylo Ren. You will never be as great, or evil as him. The light is holding you back. You're too  _conflicted_ to mercilessly kill, as  _he did_."

"M-m-mama...!"

"You don't deserve one,  **Kylo** **Ren**."

"Mother" walked away, "her son" crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've must've overused the quotation marks...


	75. Where Are You - You Gain Some, You Lose Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where are you, the poor soul trapped within?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the "Where Are You?" series.

"Where are you?" Block.

"What do you mean? You're battling me!" Strike.

"Who are you?" Swerve.

"Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith!" Dash.

"Then why do I see a soul, locked away, conflicted?" The sound of withdrawal.

"Anakin, where are you? I know you're still there, under that façade. Look at what Palpatine made you do; choke your wife, slaughtered the Jedi - Anakin, the Younglings!" A second withdrawal.

"Because you  _never_ gave me such power." Rage.

"That's what he wants you to believe. But where are you; the poor should trapped within?"

An ignition. A fight. A loss.


	76. To Love is to Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There was an aura about Luke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS super pumped! Listening to Gustav Holst's "Mars"! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXOanvv4plU)
> 
> Now we know where John Williams gets his inspiration from...

It's hard describing who this desert boy is, and what he means to me.

Luke's the type that you can hang around with, and hours later, have a bond you usually form  _years_ later.

Whenever he and I  ~~start staring~~ lock eyes (his are a tranquil blue, mine a rubbish brown), we'd smile, then burst out laughing.

It's as if we've know each other for a long time...

I digress. There was an aura about him, maybe because of the Force. Perhaps it's just my imagination, but I  _feel_ that same aura, distinctly his.

I love Luke, and that's final.


	77. Slow Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you." "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the timeframe: let's just say it's after a very traumatizing experience for Luke.

It was in the dim crew quarters of the  _Falcon_. Leia was snoring when Luke went in, curling up in the sheets.

It took her some time to notice the desert boy. "Luke?"

"Mhmm?"

"It's freezing. Come closer."

He found himself snuggling the Princess, his hand uncurling her hair buns, her face in the crook of his neck.

Silence ensued, until Leia broke it.

"I love you."

"You do? Why me?"

Oddly enough, Leia didn't flinch. "There was just... something about you that...  _I've always known_ ," her alto voice rung.

She crept up, he inched down, until...

Their lips met.


	78. Parts of a Self #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: General Leia is taken back to a... _tenser_ time, and what she should've done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this series? No? ...ok.

She stood by, a dark hood obscuring her face.

But she could see  _everything_.

Her younger self was "negotiating" with a certain slimy Grand Moff and Sith Lord. She wanted to say, {"Spoiler alert, Vader's your father."}

But she was transfixed on that one scene.

"Dantooine."

* * *

"What?!? Alderaan is peaceful! We-"

While Tarkin kept  _lecturing_ , Leia heard a voice within her clouded thoughts.

{"Kick him in the nuts, Leia."}

 _Telepathy..._ ["Who the Siths are you? And why are you in my mind?"]

{"Leia, just kick Tarkin already."}

So she kicked, punched, and fled the bridge.

{"You go, younger me."}

["Huh?"]


	79. The Catwalkers #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They were supposed to meet here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint: Anakin being a whiny child.

"Padmé? Where could she be..."

Anakin held his precious Luke, snoring in his arms, while the Jedi scurried throughout the fair.

"Padamama?!? ..."

Not even lucky nicknames could call her out. He couldn't even feel her...

_I swear, I just saw her by the ferris boosters with Leia and..._

He started to fear, starting to tap into the Dark Side. He started to hate, to anger...

He was about to squeeze the angel in his arms in such  _rage_ and  _desperation_...

...until said angel whimpered in suffocation.

Shuffling around, Luke radiated a serene,  _Jedi-like_ aura.

Anakin wept, clutching his angel firmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be an arc!!! for the catwalkers #9 (right now) to #11, this plot will fill them up.  
> wait tomorrow or the day after to see what happened to padamamamamamama...


	80. The Catwalkers #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Where is my Jedi Knight in shining robes? And... where am I?

"No use, Leia. I tried negotiating... Seems like I've been too...  _aggressive._ "

Leia was screeching, flailing in the cargo.

"Help me out, dear." Padmé lifted her chained hands, Leia scratching them until they broke free.

"They aren't really good kidnappers."

And she wasn't a really good planner for these situations... Padmé had doubts.  _What if they see us escape? What if we're in outer space? Where's-_

She saw the  _determination_ in Leia's eyes.

Using her sharp ring and Leia's paws, they broke free, grabbed a stray blaster, and surveyed the...

"Kriff, we're on Tatooine."  _Now, to find the desert boy..._


	81. Inconspicuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adolf Hitler wakes up to a mighty, galaxy-wide Empire... ...but it's not his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead dove do not eat - Adolf Hitler and his actions.
> 
> Then again, it's just comedy.

"I, indeed, have a habit of time-traveling in my sleep."

Adolf Hitler woke up, looking outside the window - men in all-white garb, progress-defying planes, and the sparkling nothingness beyond... here...

"What is this... organization?!? I must have it for myself!"

He dusted his swastika, and (un-Imperial) marched to a lieutenant. "Fellow Nazi compatriot! Who is this... organization's leader?"

"Uh... top floor...? Who are  _you_?"

"Hitler. Adolf."

"Ok, Hitler Adolf."

* * *

Through the awkward elevator silence, Hitler Adolf met a heavy-breathing, black-coated man.

"Kind sir, my name is-"

"Out of my way."

Red glowed, and a charred head rolled on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squint, and you might see a book reference.


	82. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No; I'm sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I wrote this on the 7th, but now I publish it on the 17th...

"Like it?"

"For an air-headed smuggler, this soup is not bad."

"...Thank you," Han looked at Leia's windows to her soul.

He slowly crept forward, inching closer like they did on the Falcon before... hopefully  _someone_ doesn't interrupt...

But when he touched, he felt a stretch of cheek skin instead.

Leia laughed. "No, I'm sick. I won't let you kiss me-"

"Oh, but you will."

"Your 'mind tricks' don't work on the strong-willed."

"You're trembling."

"You're being sappy."

" _You're_ being unfair, Your Worshipfulness," he grinned. "Don't care about your sickness. Honestly."

As they locked eyes, they found themselves locking lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear - Han isn't Force sensitive. This isn't an AU, but something that happened in between the films.


	83. The Catwalkers #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They've found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to "Mr. Sandman" by the Chordettes!
> 
> It's so relaxing while typing a wonderful story...

"I feel Leia now."

Anakin stared at his brown homeworld from afar. "They're... in the Jundland Wastes!"

Luke purred as if in agreement, and they zoomed towards the backwater planet.

* * *

["Meow..."]

"Feel something?"

It didn't take long for Padmé, even without Force-sensitivity to see whomever the little cat were referring to. "Papa Ani? Luke?"

Leia's feline eyes glowed.

* * *

"Hey, Luke! Wait"

"L-leia! Where are you going?"

Their four legs carried the twin cats across the desert. Until...

"Padmé?"

"Ani?"

When the felines touched paws, they embraced so tightly. When the couple met, they wiped the tears away, and locked lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That about wraps up the arc! Don't worry, there will be more Catwalkers!!!
> 
> hehehehehehehehehehhhhh


	84. Endless Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I got a little... _Carrie_ d away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing bickering, much less playful bickering, MUCH much less between a dignified princess and a sardonic author.
> 
> Also, a slice of life!

"So, Leia, what do you do in your freetime?"

"Me? I don't really have freetime. I just sleep, or sleep with Han."

"...Unsurprising. I never really  _had_ freetime in-"

"Excuse me? Trip to Bespin!-"

" _You_ , not me."

Silence ensued, until they both laughed. "Oh, Carrie..."

* * *

"Poor Harrison," Leia  _laughed_ , "caught up in your diary."

"As you, ~Star Wars~ characters say, 'Kriff off'.

"Look, I'm sorry you were objectified by Jabba in  _Jedi_. George has a very... imaginative mind."

"...huh? Oh, sorry; I got a little...  _Carrie_ d away."

"Wowwwwwwwwwww. Way better than 'scruffy-looking nerfherder'."

"Hey! He was-"

"George, not us."

 


	85. "Cousins" #2 - Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No wonder they all look the same.

"Since when the hell did  _this_ happen?"

The A-list celeb, cool shades and all, pointed at three men.

Immediately one of them shot first. "Copycat-"

"Han Solo, you've barely grazed my  _tuxedo_."

"The hell; you know him? What about this other guy? Me?"

"Of course; I've played you all, Indy."

"Huh?"

The celebrity pulled out his shades and grumbled. "Harrison Ford."

"A replicant! Ahhhh!!!"

"Deckard. Seriously?"

Han, Indiana, and Rick all ganged up on their "maker", but Harrison had an  **ultimate secret special weapon**.

"Mr. Publicist?" he smirked, "um, I have triplets now..."

They had a bad feeling about this...


	86. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mace falls off from a Windu.

He steadied his breaths. His body, charred; his friend, turned to the Dark Side; his enemy, slipped out.

He can't let his breaths make it worse.

With his other hand, Mace grabbed his lightsaber hilt, and looked up.

Funny.

He was Mace Windu, falling off a window...

He stabilized his bellowing body, but couldn't stabilize his laughter. "I'll just get 'im next time."

(Sadly, there was no next time.)

When he landed on Coruscanti ground with the Force, he dashed for the nearest medical facility, but Clonetroopers aimed at him.

He activated his purple lightsaber. He knew what to do.


	87. Mr. Necknape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Star Wars cast end up in the Attack on TItan universe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy some filler but some good filler nonetheless.
> 
> from my sister. _what_ an otaku.

"Just like Death Star #1, my friends."

Luke Skywalker shot his 3DMG, flying across the titan with Leia, Han and Chewie-

Sith be damned, his blades've rusted out.

Time to bust out a blade he hadn't used since...

His emerald lightsaber.

Feeling the Force after such a long time of no usage... Luke was invigorated

"Han, Chewie, distract Mr. Necknape. Leia, backup."

"On my way, brother."

Strings were shot, pungent smoke covering the beast, until Luke Force-pushed it slightly with Leia-

The slice of plasma along the titan's nape filled the forest with wails.

Chewbacca roared proudly, just as loudly.


	88. Wistful Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The sands were supposed to give him dreams.
> 
> Not nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.
> 
> And yes, the title is from the book "Wishful Drinking" by Carrie Fisher!!! Yay!!!

The record was playing, and Anakin's mind was playing with him.

He removed the Darth Vader persona, and took a swig of beer.

_"Mister Sandman, I'm so alone_   
_Don't have nobody to call my own."_

Another swig.

He remembered the sand he lived on with his mother, then the shore dried up.

Then, taken by the Jedi guild, trained to be a robot, until she made him human again...

...then  ** _he_** , that damned Sith, killed her.

Whomever she bore, is now forever gone.

He was now under  ** _his_** leash.

_"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream..."_

He's been given nightmares instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. Go listen to [ Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA).
> 
> Especially in the first part, there's a kind of nostalgia I sense that I haven't felt yet; _saudade_ in Portuguese. 
> 
> Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. - Sandman, for those who don't know, is a mythical European figure than uses sand to bring dreams in people's sleep. The myth is beautiful, the song is beautiful, and I try to capture that beauty here.
> 
> So please. Listen to the song. See if you can feel what I felt.


	89. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Show me." "No; you're not yet ready."

"Uncle, what's that?" Ben pointed to a hunk of metal.

"A lightsaber, Ben. I'll show you when you're ready."

"When?"

Luke sighed. "When you're older."

* * *

A wave of the hand, and an unexpected entry.

"Uncle! How'd you do that?"

"Mind tricks. I"ll teach you when you can handle it."

"When?"

"When you've grown up."

* * *

"Teach me everything about the Dark Side, Uncle. I want to know how to use it - to help me shield myself from it. I've grown up, became wiser. Please."

But all he got was a scowl. "Never."

_So Ben erased everything and learned it himself._


	90. Repeated History.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if the Star Wars plot was set here? Now?

A homeless woman gives birth to a son, but she never knew the father.

The son is taken by peacekeepers, and one in particular takes him under his belt.

But the boy eyes another. They hide it through banter and inside jokes.

The girl gets pregnant, and the boy is ashamed yet proud.

A man who eyed him gives him the highest slot of power-

-behind him.

The peacekeepers are made silent, she's murdered, he murdered his self.

And yet, a boy and a girl are born.

...

A woman takes care of a boy, but he never knew the father.


	91. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Princess of Alderaan doesn't like debauchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired when I noticed my mom turns on the TV to sleep, like for ambience.
> 
> I wrote this at quarter to 12am. When you get inspiration, you never let it go away.

Leia couldn't sleep.

Her tagging along with Dad on diplomatic missions? Visiting Coruscant? A balcony over restless nights? They've happened before. Not together.

There was a smoggy atmosphere to the Imperial Center. The many speeders along nighttime traffic, with neon signs lighting up expensive costumes. And there the Princess was, for her to see all.

...Were they really this  _cheap_?

Was this the "privileged" lived for?

Leia looked at the necklace her mom gave, with simple chains. Way better than all this... disposability.

She heard a of a Rebellion her father was rumored to have joined. Maybe she should, too.


	92. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leia about Vader. Poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a poem...
> 
> Set after ROTJ, before Bloodline (the novel).

Darth Vader, a sickening man.

  
Not the father I've always had.

  
He's in my blood; it's in my head.

  
I'd rather vanish instead.

 

 

He's messing "my brother", lying to him.

  
The chances are immensely slim."

  
I loved him greatly, until,

  
_He_ shattered us, emptied our fill.

 

 

So he came back to the Light?

  
I'll never conquer his might.

  
He tortured me, froze Han in carbonite.

  
Chopped off Luke's hand; what a trite.

 

 

But it's all true; all of it.

  
"He's our father," my teeth grit.

  
He'll never be my father, that's for sure.

  
Vader's a disease I can never cure.


	93. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo Ren looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm alive!!! I'm still alive.
> 
> Anyway, to be quite honest, I think Kylo Ren is irredeemable at this point. But after all he's done; just _what if he turns back to the Light? Or at least a person dear to him?_

_He_ was too weak; blind.

Kylo Ren made sure  _he_ was never seen again.

"...I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Oh, he  **does**.

He proved that to himself when he activated that lightsaber.

* * *

"Leia Organa. We meet again."

"Indeed."

She locked eyes at him. "You're a war criminal now."

"Indeed." Dammit, if he was this close to crying.

"Ma?"

That was a name neither hadn't heard, since...

"Ben?"

He hugged her close, sobbed on her chest, as Leia returned the favor with her own tears.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be weak after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by http://t12.deviantart.net/jwE2ihRtt0m8AiKLtGKZ_dAGzjw=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre12/db3d/th/pre/i/2016/018/4/9/you_re_my_only_hope_by_redundantthoughts-d9o8c58.png


	94. Un|defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: White and black. -Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time using a character in the title aside from a letter, space, exclamation point, question mark, number, pound (hashtag) or quotation marks!
> 
> I know. LOL. Hey, there's always a time for firsts!

Uncle Owen gave him a standard white tunic since he was little.

Luke shook his hand, trying to remove soot, but instead, dirtying his tunic.

Young boys didn't care for cleanliness. He wiped his dirty hand across, laughing.

* * *

He stared at Vader's robotic hand, _gone..._

He looked at his own robotic hand,  _intact._

" _I am a Jedi, like my father before me._ "

When the lightning struck, his all-black suit uncovered a fold.

It was white.

* * *

He heard a ship landing. A girl trotting up the steps. Stopping, holding out...

She didn't, it seems, expect a lifeless man in grey robes.


	95. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They can't hold it out any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some canon divergence for that famous scene aboard a famous ship in the certain most awesome(est) Star Wars movie.
> 
> Super sappy. Just warning you.

When they weren't dodging TIE fighters or asteroids (or both), Leia scribbled thoughts on paper, hoping she'd never forget.

"Hey, Your Worship, you finally writing about me?"

"No,  _Captain_."

Han  _finally_ left. Leia continued writing.

[I hate seeing him leave, but love seeing him walk away.]

* * *

"You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling."  _Aside from my feelings, and my legs._

* * *

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man."

"The nerfherder kind." They crashed lips against each other, hands fumbling, him closing the door-!

"You can do better, sweetheart."

"Oh, I will."

She did, making his knees weeks.

"Who's trembling now?"

 

 


	96. Day 1 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Star Wars Rebels! I've honestly never written one before, so this is a breath of ~~the wild~~ fresh air.
> 
> I'M DOING INKTOBERRRRRRR
> 
> no, more like fictober, but 100 words.
> 
> THE CHAPTERS ARE EXTENDEDDDDDD
> 
> lol I know I'm late. I'm going to add Day Two.

"No, you're protecting  _someone_."

The swift ignition of a blue lightsaber.

Obi-Wan aimed at the persistence that was Darth Maul, his stance reflecting that. Maul flashed his yellow, rotten eyes at the Jedi.

Then he put his saber, guarding his body, then put it to his right.

...Like his master would've done.

A master that died at  _his_ hands.

The swift flash of memories that led to this moment. The many times that Zabrak caused him  _pain_ -

It led to this moment. It led here, on this backwater planet.

The humanoid dashed forwards.

He was swiftly slashed by the learner.


	97. Day 2 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Divided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did this before the previous chapter, but I published it there anyway.

Half a self. Half man, half robot.

The pain and discomfort of a new, artificial,  _lifeless_ body being soldered and cut into charred flesh.

...For half a wish?

_Look at what the slave has become!_

_His own slave._

_"Anakin, you were the Chosen One!"_

The Chosen One of the Sith.

A mask descended on the man's face. _"You're going down a path that I can't follow!"_

He can't follow it either.

He took a breath in the new mask. This was the dying breath of Anakin Skywalker, and the first of a menace he hadn't wish to become.

Darth Vader.


	98. Day 3 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symbol {} enclosed between quotation marks ("") signifies Force communication.

The beverage did taste a bit... odd.

Leia observed the teacup. Intricate flower patterns, white streaks... Somehow, it reminded her of... Alderaan.

Somehow, everything pointed to her.

The taste was familiar, Kylo Ren (Ben!) served it, and she sat beside a Rebellion relic.

...Rebellion.  _Kriff; I have a bad-_

Somehow, the liquid burned wherever it landed: stomach, throat, head, heart-

"Enjoy the meal, _mother_?"

She tumbled on the floor in response. "Very." {"At least you're discreet about it this time.

{"Isn't this a better way to die; betrayed by your own son, oblivious to-"}

The poison left Leia lying, dead.


	99. No One's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Han and Leia switch places.

"Leia, you sure? You're important to the Resistance!"

"If no one convinces him, maybe his mama will."

"Bring him back, sweetheart."

They looked at each other in the eye.

He kissed her gently. "May the Force be with you, Leia."

* * *

"Will you help me?"

"Of course. But I need you to put your lightsaber down."

"Then don't."

She dodged him when he activated it. But the Force wasn't with her as he caught up at thrust it against her chest.

"Maybe you  _don't_ need anyone's help."

And with a shaking hand, she slapped him before bellowing to the depths below.

 


	100. Day 4 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Underwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is technically the 100th chapter!!!

He's never seen so much water before.

Dipping a foot in the sea, Luke gazed at the calming waves.

"Never done this before, huh?"

"Yeah. Teach me how to swim, m'kay?" he pecked Han's cheek.

It was shivering cold. Luke's knee shorts touched the water, Han kissing behind his earlobe.

Luke carefully sat on the rocky ground, filled with goosebumps.

"The best way to get used to the cold? Dip your head."

Han flicked some of that water on his sandy blond hair.

"Kriffin' smuggler. Love you."

Holding his breath, his entire body sunk into the navy blue water below.


	101. Day 5 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep being late.
> 
> Inspired by the Beatles' "Long, Long, Long" off their White Album.

Been a long time coming.

Obi-Wan was unfurling his grey locks when he saw little Luke tugging his robes. "Ben, what's... sea? Uncle keeps saying it, but I don't wanna ask him..."

"It's an area with lots of water."

" _Water_? But I barely see water!"

"Not here. On other planets. When you grow older, you'll visit seas."

"Okay. Thanks, Ben!" he hugged Obi-Wan's leg. He patted the boy's sandy blond hair.

Might be a long time coming, but maybe he'll show him.

Luke ran back to his aunt and uncle. He had long ways to go, like seas flowing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys LOL I don't have a fetish for hair or water. m'kay??


	102. Day 6 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH I AIN'T LATE!
> 
> 'Cause there ain't any swords in Star Wars, aren't there? So, a lightsaber instead.
> 
> (Kinda like a sequel to "Inner Thoughts: Leia".)

She had to do it. She can't stop now.

Leia swerved her purple blade across the terrain, decapitating enemies at a whim. If only to save her friends.

 _Krrshh!_ There went another lifeless body.

She felt numbness when all was done.

* * *

"The Resistance will crumble as you will."

"I will do what I must."

"You'll try," Kylo Ren unleashed his raw anger.

Soon came swirls of purple and red. "Look at you, repeating history."

"Look who's talking," she disabled Kylo's cross-guard.

He cowered on the floor, heavily breathing.

She had to do it. "At least it's not your limbs."

_Krrshhh!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader.
> 
> So, exams are coming up, and they're _extremely_ crucial for pulling up my grades. My performance in school was steadily declining, a small due to these chapter's I've been writing since like, June?
> 
> So, from tomorrow until Friday next week, I will be on temporary hiatus. 
> 
> Don't worry; I'll make up for all the missed oneshots by writing them on Saturday.
> 
> Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to cram a chapter in the middle of all this hustle and bustle.
> 
> Adiozzz amigozzz


	103. Day 7 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shy.

It was one of those days. They've played it so many times, but...

Han fidgeted a dejarik piece, going eye to eye with Leia, suddenly fighting a bout of... shyness?

He can't stop observing her hazel eyes and skillful hands as she moved a piece that killed all his.

"Goddammit, Leia..."

"Hee hee hee."

They both burst out laughing sprawled over the table, Han unsure if he could breathe.

"Aww, the inverterate gambler lost. It's okay." Leia leaned in and pecked his cheek.

They locked eyes again. He had those 'smirking moments' again.

But she could faintly detect pink cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I was able to cram this. dab.


	104. Day 8 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also haven't published this yet. Now, I shall!!! Yeee boiii

Grand Moff Tarkin was everything Leia wasn't.

Thank the _stars_.

Cruel, menacing, cold...

Kind, passionate, warm...

The cheekbones accentuated the dark presence, dark clothing, and crooked smile.

Disgusting, like a Sarlacc.

So then... why was she becoming more like him?

"I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

More detached.

**Angrier.**

She can't maintain her presence like this; humiliated in front of the entire galaxy-

And he shattered her world.

* * *

Sitting in cell block 2187, Leia sat quietly. Shaken, not stirred. Rage filled her until-!

 _I would_ love  _to shatter his._ And she spilled the cathartic tears.

 


	105. Day 9 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denial.
> 
> I realized that I haven't published this day yet. My goodness.

 Leia mindlessly looked at the data plans-

She felt immense stomach pain from Han's end.

No...

His Force signature vanished like dust falling off her fingers.

She felt Ben's. Angry, proud, disgusted.

No!

She learned on her chair in denial while other lieutenants only stared. "General, are you okay?"

Was she ever?

The former princess mourned for her scoundrel. Dead, by the hands of their own son.

Sounds like tragedies of old, doesn't it?

Leia just... can't. She wanted to screech, and impale this sonuva-

But all she could do is stifle a tear and mindlessly look at the lines.


	106. Day 10 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gigantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anger.
> 
> I am trying to catch up :''''(
> 
> Exams are a bitch.
> 
> And also, I do curse. Peer below.
> 
> Curse warning! Unless, you're not ignorant enough to realize that I just cursed up there and you didn't mind. God, I hope not.

"Why does the galaxy seem so small, but so _big_ -"

Leia slammed the bare quarter's walls, with raging tears and expression. "Why?

"Why would my Ben do such a _disgusting **thing**_ -

"Why didn't he shoot him-"  _Thump!_

"Why didn't I go with him-"  _Slam!_

"F**king hell," she treaded quietly to her bed and spilled all the tears again.

She grit her teeth. "These things happen to me - all the time. Why only am I..."

Taps on the door. Oh; Connix. "Ma'am... T-the funeral."

Leia snatched a handkerchief and a black vest.

"Maybe he isn't Ben anymore," her lips trembled.


	107. Day 11 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bargaining.
> 
> Guys I'll be giving myself two days to catch up for all this content. Just you wait.

...like tears in... rain.

Leia stared at the gravestone, Chewie swinging an arm around her shoulders, under Corellia's night.

She remembered the Death Star, them trying to run away from stormtroopers, figuring out each other's compatibility.

Just them two - no Ackbar, Dameron, Rey, Finn, or...  _him_ , or even Luke, though his presence remained.

She could feel ghosts.

Not Han's.

She wanted everything to be what they were. No First Order, no Kylo - just a happy  _family_.

Leia wanted to run away with Han.

* * *

Chewbacca roared, Leia weeping her last.

She wanted to run for the Falcon.

The general trotted instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes; blade runner.


	108. Day 12 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression.
> 
> [""] and {""} = Force communication.
> 
> Trigger warning! Though, not telling you; it's "Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings" for a reason.

"...If the X-wings don't make it, we'll deploy them by the shield."

"Yes ma'am."

Leia faked a smile. She walked back to the quarters; back to the grey walls.

"Hey, Leia, um..." she catches the newly-arrived Luke. "How are things going?" he hoped he sounded courteous.

"...Sometimes, I stare at his blaster."

"Leia...!"

"Goddammit, Luke," she burrowed her face into his chest and grieved.

He slowly embraced her, closing his eyes.

"You know, sometimes I feel that he's with us. He's watching over us, though we can't see him." She felt his voice.

{"Thank you, Luke,"} came the silence.

["Always."]


	109. Day 13 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teeming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance.  
> Spoiler alert! - The Last Jedi trailer.
> 
> /" also mean Force communication.

People were swarming everywhere. She could she her starfighters blow up from every corner of her window.

Leia fumbled her dress, staring down at the panels.

A familiar scene-

She felt a presence she hasn't felt...

_He's here. And he knows._

Her lips parted slightly. She felt him, about to cause unwilling destruction.

Leia was willing to forgive and forget, but she knows that destiny won't always go her way.

The man she once knew as her son was teeming with anger, pride, disgust.

{"Ben,"} she trembled. {"Please. Run away from all this. Come home. I love you."}

/"Thank you."/


	110. Day 14 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm catching up :DDD
> 
> Also, it's my first time writing about Palps! Yes, _that_ ferocious leader.

The insidious Emperor watched his star of Death with his first, who was torn apart by grief and unquenchable violence.

 _The Chosen One,_ my _murderous slave. Only a flick of a wrist, and he'll perish!_

What was left of his face grinned.

* * *

The scarred and deformed man watched again, inside another star of Death, floating stars and blank space invigorating him.

He will make this boy  _another_ ferocious, manipulated pawn.

Like father, like son.

If things  _do_ fail, he will be  **destroyed** -

Fingers sparkled lightning. Palpatine smirked.

* * *

An elevator opened, steps sounding. Halting.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I was expecting you."

 

 


	111. Day 15 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Finally_ on schedule. Let's see how long this maintains.

His steps echoed every wall of the cave. He breathed in the faint sea breeze.

Luke extended his presence of the Force, marveling at its power since the Empire's days.

He remembered how it gave him sight when he was blind. Expectation when he wasn't ready. The wield of his father's lightsaber when he faltered.

It swirled around him in Dagobah, and it does now.

It terrified him then, and it does now.

But he was grateful then, and he certainly is now.

The mysteriousness of the Force.

He opened his eyes and turned to the silhouette.

"Rey. Reach out."


	112. Day 16 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve exclusively used digital means to write this…

It was sickening.

There were _so_ many things that vile man did to her - blow up her planet, family, being.

But that cherry on top - a hold of her face.

Wilhuff Tarkin squeezed the baby fat out of her cheek. She tried to flinch away, no, but he grinned a sadistic smile and continued his very…aggressive negotiations.

It was as if her face was ready to be _slaughtered_ -

“What the hell!” she woke up. “Since when did I have dreams about my fictional likeness? First it was mom and dad, _then_ Harrison, _then_ Leia? What? …Nah, I’m fat anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell??? This is so random. Ah well.


	113. Day 17 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Graceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ["The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6188983/chapters/14180158) by roane. She, and the work, are dope.
> 
> Please play ["All Shook Up"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rQEbQJx5Bo)by the King~ (Elvis) while reading. It's wonderful.

Dammit, he was pulled into this in the first place.

Luke reluctantly took the princess' hand and danced in the ball.

With another on her waist, he waltzed with the slow music, hopefully not stepping on her foot.

"How are things going?" she idly chattered.

"You know..."

"I don't." Startling.

"Well, I"m all shook up with..."  _you_. "...the situation in the Rebellion."

"Oh, Luke; you have more to live for."

He inhaled her aphrodisiac scent. "Do I?"

"Of course." With a graceful turn, she leaned on his shoulder.

It felt humbling to be graced by her ironically warm presence.


	114. Turbulent Skywalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A shot at haikus in 100 words.

Sentences flowing

like a lightsaber swerving

There is not an end.

 

Footwork like lightning,

Blue and purple bolts dazzle

That ain't striking back.

 

Blue milk that's gone soon.

A golden heart, combusting

A hatred, gone bad.

 

Shining emerald,

Gone a bloody, bloody red

Blue eyes gone yellow.

 

He murdered them  _all._

Empire down, Rebels to go.

Charring flesh smoking.

 

It was the Light Side,

for her to see,  _realize-_

That her brother died.

 

Like father, like son.

Damned to eternal evil.

But  _never_ daughter.

 

Yes, it was the Dark,

that dropped them to the abyss.

But she won't  _give **in-!**_


	115. Day 18 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Filthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> I'm late again :P

"Fellow troopers. Engage."

A thousand bolts attacked the wretched building. Smoke and ash filled the air. Dust and dirt covered the fiery Jedi temple.

And Captain Phasma led them to victory.

Storming into the broken temple, the steadfast woman noticed a speck of filth on her shining chromium shoulder plate.

Without a second glance, she flicked the filth away and scoffed.

In the corner of her eye was a young Jedi, the blue of his lightsaber blade against the engulfing fire.

"Please... don't..." he held it shakily.

Without a second thought, she held out her blaster and shot.

"Jedi scum."


	116. Day 19 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cloud.

He liked looking up.

Clouds were rare here on dingy, smoggy Corellia, but when Han saw one, he traced shapes.

Once, he drew a shape with his finger, and saw the symbol for credits.

He followed the clouds, and soon, was above it.

* * *

Here he was, in the city of clouds, with the woman he loved, and friend he trusted.

He should've known things would scream, "It's a trap!" Han sealed his fate with that last kiss.

"I love you."

"I know."

He looked at Leia one last time before closing his eyes, soon engulfed in streams of white clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Han again for once.


	117. Day 20 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Deep.

Somewhere, tucked away, blurry, foggy, dim-

Step by step; a hand in the open-

Claustrophobic, humid, silence's sounds echoing-

Anakin can't breathe.

Into the depths he goes; he can't see a thing.

The Force will guide him. The Force will shine a path.

He calls to it.

It does not respond.

But it gives him  _strength_.

Flashes of the memories he'd rather keep.

The Jedi. Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. Padmé.  _Mama._ His  _child_.

Flashes of the memories he'd rather forget.

Tatooine. Slavery. Watto. Tusken Raiders.  _Mama. Those **nightmares-**_

 ****Anakin wakes up. Blinking his eyes, he sighs and falls back on the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's about Anakin this time!


	118. Day 21 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fictionalized retelling of two fateful days.  
> Pretty meta. And also quite opinionated.

October 21, 1956.

A star is born. Well, the child of two stars.

I wonder what it was like in '56. Elvis? A life without Star Wars?

Carrie Frances Fisher. Nice ring.

Little they knew that star soon overshadowed them  _all_.

* * *

December 27, 2016.

A shame that star shot down and crashed.

My awakened force for Star Wars  _only_ occurred during Rogue One-!

When I saw...  _it_ , I wanted to throw my phone on the wall in such  _furiousness_ -

The entire galaxy mourned. I could only force myself to cry too.

Rest in peace, Carrie, and in wars (of stars).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, I still miss her.
> 
> How do I even begin? No amount of wit and word count can properly do Carrie justice.
> 
> \- She would've turned 61 today.
> 
> I wish I was in the fandom in the time period between TFA and Rogue One. I was in Ace Attorney at that time, and was only discovering FanFiction.net, and soon, AO3.
> 
> I would've known her better. I only knew about her famous mom when I saw Mark Hamill's IG post, scrolling down (as one does), in just one month. And her dad afterward her passing.
> 
> I could've bought "The Princess Diarist" sooner, and also her other books. I could've made her sign it. Now that I think about it, though, it would be a very slim chance that she would come to my country. She was flying across Europe, after all... And look where it took her.
> 
> Seeing anything about her makes me feel up to five emotions. Maybe as much as seven. Seeing both trailers for The Last Jedi, as well as the behind the scenes, made me kriffing _cry_.
> 
> Goddammit. From the passing clouds of heaven, I bet that she'd be up there, all looking down upon us, mere Earthlings, as she'd first grin sincerely, then smirk and raise the middle finger, as Mark so wonderfully described in that one hour of his chat in the Star Wars Celebration that I watched fully. Twice.
> 
> If it made Harrison cry, look where _I_ am. Rest in peace. Sending all of my prayers to you. The pink has been surrendered!


	119. Day 22 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trail.

Who would think so many people would cry over asteroids?

Alderaan never deserved to blow up. It was the soul of the galaxy. Free, shining,  _hopeful_.

But it did, leaving trails of rocks, wailing citizens, and a shameful legacy.

Now was such a time. The untied end, the longing for a forgotten home, and for timeline-breaking time travel.

Leia looked outside the window, gifts adrift for lost loved ones, and the abyss that was her  _real_ home.

Yes, even in the New Republic, the Empire left trails of scars in the galaxy.

She bit her lip and wept once more.


	120. Day 23 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Juicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy AF.

"The hell you eating, sweetheart?"

"An orange."

"An orange? A... fruit from a color?"

"Well, they're from the Solar System. They're  _something_."

"Can  _I_ try?"

"Nope."

Han bit into the orange core anyway. "Woah, that's sweet."

"Han!" Leia's face turned into a scowl. "Those are a thousand credits  _just to import_."

"Holy Force. Hey, but they're worth it."

She laughed mockingly. "Are you done with your delusions of grandeur,  _laserbrain_?"

"Who're you calling laserbrain?" he cupped her cheek.

She chuckled. "Sappy."

"Oh? Like the fruit?" Closing their eyes, they joined lips, touching, holding, smiling; tasting the succulent, juicy orange taste.

 


	121. Day 24 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blind.

“Master… I can’t see a thing,” Ben’s voice echoed.

“The Force will give you sight,” Luke advised.

The young Padawan kept his eyes closed, but presence open.

“Ben. Reach out. What do you see?”

“D-darkness.”

“No. Let the Force flow through your body.”

“But I can’t see anything-!”

When his eyes opened, he saw a scowling face. “Don’t let your emotions-“

“You know what? I _get_ it. Stop telling me to do it. Show me how, Uncle.

“I can’t do it alone.”

The master sat down with the Padawan, placing a hand on his shoulder and beamed somberly, justsighing.


	122. Day 25 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Today's culture, Star Wars's science.

_In the Falcon…_

“Anidala is my OTP.”

“My God, why do you ship that? Ani and Obi are way better.”

“Y’all be playin’. Stormpilot takes the cake.”

“Ew, Sequel Trilogy. It ruined Legends! It ruined Mara and Luke!”

“Who the hell is Mara? Obviously, Rey and Finn is _the_ best.”

“Losers. Luke and Han are _hawt_.”

“Ugh, you’re so basic. Skycest is way hawter.”

“I shudder at the thought of Luke and Leia. But you know what?”

“What?” they all shouted.

“No matter what you ship, the _real_ OTP is Han and Leia.”

“But didn’t Han have other-“

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sailin' all the ships yeee boiii


	123. Day 26 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutesy shit woOOOP

It squeaked out softly.

Luke was on a stealth mission. He can't afford to break away for a-

The creature squeaked louder.

Sidetracking his path, the young Jedi sensed the creature under bushes and branches.

The yellow, black and white Porg had a wounded wing.

"Poor thing,” he whispered. "Let's get you patched,” he placed a spare bacta patch on the broken wing.

When he picked the Porg up and carried it delicately, its Force aura somehow... calmed him.

Even in shrouded nights, nothing felt impossible.

* * *

Decades later on Ahch-To, Luke petted the squeaking Porg, staring into the sea's distance.

 


	124. Day 27 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Climb.

"Up you go! Good luck, pilots."

Luke Skywalker rushed to his X-wing, grabbing the ladder.

 _Step_. How the hell did he get into all this?

 _Step_. Oh yeah... Ben. He missed him.

 _Step_. He missed Tatooine. He misses Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He misses the simpler times; no Death-Star-destroying, princess-saving; only a farmboy with his naïveté.

 _Step_. But looks where he is now: finally making a  _difference_. The Force will guide him. The galaxy will show him.

 _Step_. Let's do it.

With a heavy heave, he plopped on the seat, wearing his helmet, and gripped on the steering wheel.


	125. Day 28 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall.

"Father,  _please!_ "

That did it for him.

The Emperor was swiftly swooped by the changed Vader, and plunged to the depths below. Palpatine let out a fearful, terrified scream.

His robes bellowing, the fallen Sith counted.

 _One._ What in the Siths...

 _Two._ Right. The Light Side twisted Vader! The Empire was so mighty, grand,  _powerful-_ then he turned.

 _Three._ He only wishes the Dark Side will linger in his apprentice. Forever-

 _Four._ No... He felt the turning... _Love happens,_ Palpatine grimaced.

 _Five._ With his last wail, he shut his eyes, smoke and space engulfing him 'till he was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'll be on temporary hiatus until Thursday morning. Don't worry, I'll give ALL of the due prompts on Thursday.
> 
> vacation yeeee boiiii


	126. Day 29 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: United.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the vacation hiatus! The other Inktober chapters will follow shortly. The regular chapters will be published within the week!

Running in the grass, the Rebel soldier ran alone, trying to evade the red bolts of the Empire-

He was hit! He fell, his blaster fell, his shoulder grazed, his eyes closed.

* * *

"Soldier, arise."

His eyes fluttered, greeted by a blond in tan robes, clutching a blue lightsaber.

"Commander Skywalker?"

"Get up. Stormtroopers're coming."

Gripping his hand, he stood up, retrieving his blaster.

"Thank you, sir."

He marched forward, aiming his fire. They all marched forward of Skywalker.

With a collective breath of hope, he fired, bringing the Stormtrooper that shot him,  **down**.

Then they brought  **all** of them down.

 


	127. Day 30 - inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Found.

The  _Falcon_ landed, steam gushing along the walkway.

Out came Rey, smiling, learned. Then came Chewie, that adorable fuzzball.

Then came Luke.

Leia could feel him from Ahch-To. But here her brother was, in the flesh, along with some matters unspoken.

Their eyes locked the first he stepped out.

They huddled together. "Where were you?"

Luke closed his eyes. "I found you."

Brother and sister were finally united, after so many years. They embraced, filled with regrets, compassion-

-and the Force. Even Rey could feel it.

"I love you, Luke."

Doing his best impression, he whispered back. "I know, Leia."


	128. Day 31- inktober edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's tie this in to the first Inktober chapte-
> 
> Crap. It's Day 2. Let's tie that in to this anyway.
> 
> I apologize for the delay. It's a bit hard for this very emotional scene. I wanted to pull this off as well as I could.

Collapse.

Darth Vader, the broken half-man, looks on.

"Luke, help me take this mask off."

"...But you'll die."

That's okay. "Nothing can stop that now."

"For once, let me look on you with my _own_ eyes."

He outstretches his arms to Death. He is not afraid, his own boy, the pardoning son that brought him to where he is, is here.

The removal of the headpiece that stabs the onlooker's eyes.

The removal of the mask that shields his brokenness.

He is broken, but his pieces are put back together by...

When he perishes, he breathes out his own breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the Inktober prompts, and stories! However, this is not the end of the Star Wars 100-Word Challenges. ~~I'm making myself to write~~ have three more to write, so just stay tuned!
> 
> And also, I am looking for prompts for the second of the three remaining chapters! Please write down your prompts in the comments (I wish there was a messaging function in AO3)! I can't wait for that "(1)" on the Inbox panel~~~


	129. Shortcuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How they made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "//" signifies Shyriiwook.

/"Are you kidding? Near a black hole?"/

"Why, of course! It'll shorten our parsecs! Break the record!"

/"Han, you've got to be kidding."/

"Ya think? Try this!"

The risk-taking Corellian smuggler thrusted up the functioning hyperdrive of the _Falcon_ he won in Sabacc. Precious baby.

She shook, she rumbled, but she didn't blow down. Chewbacca, in the co-pilot's seat, closed his eyes. Han gripped the wheel firmly 'till all was over.

"Aaarrrrrghh!" Chewie roared.

Han only grinned when the timer flashed: 11:38.

* * *

"...made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs!"

"Should I have?"

Ouch; blow to his ego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll remember, Han and Chewie flew close to a black hole to decrease their parsecs, because parsecs isn't a unit for time, but rather for distance. yayyyy!
> 
> (I think this is from legends tho)


	130. Two Siblings Walk in a Cafe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern setting.  
> #notsponsoredjustadorediguess

"God, it's colder than Hoth here."

"I agree. I'm never going there again."

"So we shouldn't be here."

Leia sipped her Toffee Nut Frappe. Hey, Christmas only. "Luke, please. No. Chill-"

"-ier than Hoth," he jeered, grinning.

She could only cringe, when he took her drink and consumed.

"Hey! Luke, c'mon; that's like, 3 dollars!"

" _Let go; grieve not, feel not._ "

"F**k off," she stared at him with enlargened eyes.

"...from this drink. Starbucks's so bland. Try Coffee Bean."

Leia just had to "ugggggGgGGgGGGhhHHh."

"But you know. Thanks for the _company_ , lil' sis."

"Harhar, thank _you_ , lil' bro."

"UgggggGgGGgGGGhhHHh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes and dudettes. I was going to watch Ragnarok today, so I got some Starbucks for my mom. Fancy much. Anyway, I lined up at the outrageously long line, and since I wanted to make use of the time I started writing. And what's the best prompt in a Starbucks? Well, Starbucks itself.
> 
> And plus, I used the name "Leia" without anyone ever noticing mwahahah~. I was like: "Oh yeah, this Cafe Latte's for my mom Padme."


	131. The Catwalkers #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A family Christmas~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPPIE!
> 
> I dunno whether to be overjoyed to be devastated. Hmm...
> 
> Remember this series? I planned this to be the end from the conception of this series. HAHAHAHA *does the Joker*

"You know what, I'm grateful that you're a Senator. This food's to _die_ for."

"Very welcome. Huh? Luke? Leia? What's happening?!?"

The cats spun around with the Force, creating... new life.

"Huuuuhhh..."

"WAAAhhh..."

Luke and Leia respectively cooed on the floor.

They were now infants, gifted by the Force.

"Padmé..." Anakin picked up the former felines, overjoyed, on each of his arms.

"Ani..." she held Luke, rocking him. Anakin almost teared up.

"This Christmas, honestly, is to _die_  for," smiling so genuinely.

The Force swelled around the family, until...

The couple, like aphrodisiacs, leaned in and kissed at midnight's stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's the last chapter of my book.
> 
> It's been a perilous, but rewarding journey with you all. Sacrificing my mind, heart, soul, and physical body for putting 100 words on a sheet of pad paper or on a desktop.
> 
> I thank you all for reading this. I hope this has helped you, in any way, in any time, any place.
> 
> Remember the exclusives I promised at the beginning? They're coming. I'll give a link.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a second edition in January, after TLJ, and also with Solo: A Star Wars Story...
> 
> Seya! (You know? See ya? Seyasoya? Seya? No? Ok...)


End file.
